El secreto de mi amor
by DawnPokemon12
Summary: Miku esta enamorada de Len y a querido confesarsele pero tiene temor de que Len no sienta lo mismo. Pero Len tambien siente algo hacia Miku pero tampoco se lo ha dicho. Atravezaran momentos muy divertidos y romanticos, que daran paso a una historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1 ¿Me estoy enamorando?_**

**Pov. Miku**  
Hola mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, mi cabello esta atado en dos coletas altas de un color Aqua al igual que mis ojos. Yo soy una persona tranquila y amable. Tengo 16 años. Me gusta la música, jugar videojuegos, ir de compras, ver anime y pasar tiempo con mis amigos. Mis mejores amigas son: Rin, ella tiene 14 años, el cabello rubio, ojos azules y es una chica kawaii y amable si no esta enojada, el que la enoje tiene prácticamente los días contados. Luka, es una chica dulce, amable y paciente, nadie la a visto enojada. Tiene el pelo rosado y ojos verdes. Meiko, es una chica amable cuando no esta ebria pues le gusta mucho beber sake, tiene el pelo y ojos color cafe. Mi mejor amigo es Len Kagamine, pero cuando estoy con el siento algo... raro, algo que nunca había sentido, talvez ¿Me estoy enamorando de el?, no creo, primero a comprobarlo.

**Pov Len**  
Hola mi nombre es Len Kagamine, el hermano gemelo de Rin. Yo tengo el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Me gusta ver anime, jugar videojuegos, la música y pasar tiempo con mis amigos. Mis mejores amigos son: Kiyoteru, el es el mas inteligente y estudioso. Gakupo, el es un samurai con el pelo largo y color morado, el siempre viste un kimono y posee un sable. Mikuo el es el hermano de Miku pero no esta en la casa porque esta de gira en America. Y por ultimo esta Kaito, el es... pues es... ¡El es el Baka! Siempre anda molestando a todos, y todos lo terminan golpeando, excepto Luka, Kaito aun no a acabado con su paciencia, por eso le digo Bakaito. Mi mejor amiga es Miku Hatsune, ella es dulce, amable y tierna. Pero no se que me pasa ahora, pues cada ves que estoy con ella, pues me siento raro, ¿Me estoy enamorando de ella? No lo se, mejor seria preguntarle a Rin, ella cree que soy raro y que nunca me va a llegar a gustar alguien, y me dijo que si algún día eso pasaba le dijera, por que me dice que soy muy lento para esas cosas.

**Pov. Narrador**  
Era un bello día, todos el la casa vocaloid estaban haciendo algo, Neru hablaba con Gumi y Teto, Meiko estaba con Haku en la cocina bebiendo Sake, Miku hablaba con Rin, Len hablaba con Gakupo y Kiyoteru y Luka escribía una canción pero Kaito la estaba molestando.

¿Para quien es la canción?-Pregunto Kaito curiosamente.

Es para que la producción la apruebe y la escuchen los fans- dijo Luka amablemente

¿Es para Gakupo, cierto?-Dijo para molestarla

No, yo ya te dije que es para los fans.- dijo amablemente

Una hora después:  
Kaito aun seguía molestando a Luka, pero esta vez a Luka le salía un aura oscura que le salían hasta rayos, estaba... Enojada?. Bueno todos se habían dado cuenta de como estaba Luka excepto Kaito, no por gusto Len le dice Bakaito.

Luka ya debería hacerle algo a Kaito, ya hasta mucho aguanto. Yo ya lo hubiera golpeado desde hace mucho.- dijo Rin hacia Miku, porque estaban preocupadas de como estaba Luka.

Claro tienes ra...- pero no acabo por que fue interrumpida por Luka y Kaito.

Luka le estaba haciendo una llave maestra de lucha dejando a Kaito tirado inconsciente con un chinchón en la cabeza y varios moretones.

¡WOW! Luka eso fue genial.- dijo Rin muy emocionada

Gracias- dijo sacudiendo el polvo en su ropa

¿Me puedes enseñar a hacerla?- Le dijo Rin muy emocionada

Claro, vamos-

OK, Miku vuelvo pronto.- dijo Rin hacia Miku

Esta bien.- dijo con una sonrisa

La sala estaba tranquila, Gakupo y Kiyoteru salieron a un concurso, Gumi y Teto fueron de compras, Neru se fue a su habitacion, Len y Miku empezaron a charlar.

Hola Len- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Hola Miku- dijo igualmente con una sonrisa

¿Que te pareció como golpeo Luka a Kaito?-

Bueno yo creo que se lo tenia merecido ¿Y tu que piensas?

Bueno creo que hasta mucho lo aguanto Luka, yo me hubiera retirado a mi habi...- Pero no termino porque fue interrumpida por Kaito, que ya se había despertado.

Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es ... Bueno no recuerdo mi nombre, pero espero que podamos ser amigos- dijo Kaito dejando a Len y a Miku con una gota estilo anime.

Kaito ya deja de bromear- dijo Miku entre risas

¿Yo me llamo Kaito?-pregunto algo confundido

Claro que si, ya deja de bromear Kaito- dijo Len algo molesto por la "pésima broma" de Kaito

¿Enserio? no recuerdo mi nombre ni sus nombres.- dijo algo serio para que le creyeran.

¿Enserio no recuerdas que me llamo Miku Hatsune y el se llama Len Kagamine?-dijo preocupada

Es enserio- dijo seriamente

Miku mejor lo llevamos al doctor esta muy serio para estar bien ¿vamos?- pregunto a Miku

OK, vamos-

Kaito vamos- dijo aproximandose a la puerta con Miku.

Durante el viaje, Kaito como no recordaba nada, hacia muchas preguntas. Len y Miku querían golpearlo, pero se aguantaron las ganas porque no sabían si empeoraría su estado.

¿Ustedes son novios?-pregunto Kaito curiosamente, pero esa pregunta hizo que Len y Miku se sonrojaran.

**Pov. Miku**  
¡Que clases de preguntas esta haciendo Kaito! Me gustaría... Y yo que estoy pensando,cálmate Miku. Yo creo que ya acabo de llegar a mi sonrojo limite. Vi que Len estaba también sonrojado pero no le preste mucha atención por las circunstancias. Pero creo que si me gusta Len.

**Pov. Len**  
¡Ese Bakaito me las va a pagar cuando recupere la memoria! Pero por ahora tratare de calmarme, porque creo que si me gusta Miku y si me pongo nervioso yo me delataría.

¿Eso es un si?- Pregunto de nuevo

N-no Miku no es mi novia.- dije nerviosamente.

L-Len no es mi n-novio.-dijo... Nerviosa?... ¡Pero con esa pregunta quien no se pondría nervioso!

OK como digan- dijo riéndose levemente.

**Pov. Narrador**  
Siguieron caminando, pero a los segundos, Len y Miku se percataron ¡Que Kaito ya no los estaba siguiendo!

¿¡ Y KAITO!?- pregunto Len algo enojado.

Mejor será buscarlo antes que algo malo le pase- dijo algo preocupada y frustrada.

Lo buscaron, pero luego a lo lejos se percataron de que Kaito estaba persiguiendo a... ¡Un Neko!

Vamos a traerlo- dijo Len cansado de tanto buscar.  
Pero se dieron cuenta de que Kaito se veía algo...triste?.

¡Creí que ya no volverían, estaba preocupado!- dijo felizmente abrazando a Len.

En primer lugar, tu fuiste el que no nos estaba siguiendo.- dijo Len algo molesto con Kaito

Tienes razón, perdón, pero es que vi a este lindo animal y lo seguí-

Es solo un Neko. Ahora vayamos al doctor.- dijo Miku empezando a caminar de nuevo

Caminaron, ya no les faltaba tanto, así que llegaron rápido y entraron.  
El doctor lo empezó a revisar.

Bien su amigo tiene amnesia.- dijo el doctor tranquilamente.

Bueno, en primer lugar ¿que es eso? Y en segundo lugar ¿como se cura?-dijo algo preocupado.

La amnesia es la perdida de memoria provocada con algun golpe fuerte en la cabeza, no sabe quien es ni quienes son los demás. Se cura dejándolo descansar que es lo mas recomendable o dandole otro golpe de la misma magnitud pero no se lo recomiendo.

Gracias doctor, lo llevaremos a descansar.- dijo pagándole al doctor la consulta y empezando a salir junto con Kaito y Miku

Cuando llegaron todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Len llevó a Kaito a su habitación para descansar. Miku fue a descansar un poco.

**Pov. Miku**  
Yo estaba agotada, queria descansar, pero oí que alguien tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de mi habitación

¡Adelante!- dije y casi inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y vi que era Rin.

¡Miku préstame tu laptop rápido es una emergencia!- dijo Rin muy apurada y nerviosa.

¿Que, no tienes la tuya?-

No, se la preste a Meiko, pero ella salió hace rato y no me la a devuelto. Y la necesito, en esta USB tengo el documento de mi nueva canción, ¡Los productores la quieren oír ya o me la cancelan! Entonces me prestas la tuya para mandarles el documento, ¡por favor por favor!

Esta bien ten- dije entregándole mi laptop.

¡Gracias te debo una!- dijo abrazándome muy fuerte y saliendo de mi habitación.

Ahora si podía descansar.¡Un Momento!, en el escritorio de mi laptop tengo un documento con nombre: Frases de Amor. ¡Espero que Rin no lo abra y sospeche algo, y si lo abre me va a decir por que no le dije antes que me estaba enamorando de alguien y me va a preguntar quien es esta persona!, solo espero que no lo abra.

**Pov. Rin**  
Hola, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, hermana gemela de Len, me gusta hacer muchas cosas. Mi mejor amiga es Miku Hatsune. Ella me acaba de prestar su laptop y ya hice lo que tenia que hacer, ¡Un momento! ¿Que tendrá este documento que dice "Frases de amor"? Miku esta ¿Enamorada?¿Pero, de quien?. No abriré el documento o si no ya no tendrá confianza en mi. Mañana me lo dirá por las buenas o por las malas.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cripton, esto no es con fines de lucro, es con fines de diversión._**

_**Espero que les guste porque la verdad este es mi primer fic y bueno creo**__**que no soy muy buena aun.**_

**_Capitulo 2 Las sospechas de mi _**

**_amiga_**

**Pov. Rin**  
Bueno es cierto que dije que no abriría el documento de Miku y mejor le preguntaría mañana, ¡Pero no aguanto la curiosidad! ¿Será para una canción? O ¿Miku esta enamorada?.  
Bueno que mas da, perdoname Miku pero si no lo abro me muero de curiosidad.

10 segundos después.

...¿¡QUE!? ¡Miku esta enamorada! ¡Estas frases no pueden ser para una canción!

_"FRASES DE AMOR"_

1 "Napoleon con su espada conquisto naciones, y tu con esos ojos conquistas corazones"

2 "¿Sabes que es lo mas hermoso de mis ojos? El reflejo de los tuyos."

3 "Cuando la noche tiende su manto el firmamento se viste de azul; no hay lucero que brille como esos bellos ojos que tienes tú."

4 "Mi amor es tan grande que solo necesito tenerte en mi mente para saber que te amo."

¡No lo puedo creer! Pero, ¿De quien esta enamorada? Y lo mas importante ¿¡Porque no me lo había dicho!?

**Pov. Miku**  
¡O no! Estoy segura que Rin va a abrir mi documento¿¡Y que le diré!?,  
Ya se, le diré que es para una canción. Espero que no le diga a nadie.

**Pov. Rin**  
¿Le pregunto a Miku, o investigo?... ¡Ambas!, voy a investigar un poco y después le pregunto a Miku.  
Bueno por lo que puedo ver la persona que le gusta a Miku, tiene lindos ojos de un color brillante, ¿quien podrá ser?¡Miku por que no me dejaste mas pistas!  
Bueno en la casa están:  
Kiyoteru, Gakupo, Gumiya, Kaito y mi hermano Len.  
Quedan descartados por no tener ojos de un color brillante:  
Kiyoteru y Gakupo.  
"La pelea"esta entre Gumiya, Kaito y Len.  
Ahora ¿Como consigo mas información?

Estaba pensando cuando oí que estaban tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

¡Adelante!- pero me sorprendí al ver a Len, el solo venia a mi habitación 1 de 1000 veces, bueno quizás exagero.

Rin necesito hablar contigo.- me dijo algo... ¿Nervioso? Esto si era raro.

Esta bien-dije mientras guardaba la laptop de Miku para que el no viera el documento.

¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que si sentía algo raro por alguna chica que vin...-no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpí

¿¡QUIEN ES!?

Pov. Len  
Yo fui con Rin para ver si ella sabia que es este raro sentimiento... Pero ya me arrepentí, no sabia que responder con esa ultima pregunta.

Bueno cálmate- dije algo nervioso

¡Mira que si no me dices quien es esa persona, te haré la llave maestra de lucha que me enseño Luka!- me dijo eso con un aura oscura que sacaba rayos y los ojos rojos.

Esta bien, te contare cada detalle.- dije nervioso por la actitud de mi hermana.

¡Comienza ya, ¿que esperas?! -Me dijo mas enojada

Bueno no se que es este extraño sentimiento que siento por... Miku, aveces me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con ella... - no seguí porque vi que Rin tenia un gran brillo en sus ojos.

¿¡Que no te das cuenta!?-

No, ¿de que?- le dije algo confundido

¡Hermano si que eres lento para este tipo de cosas!, ¡Te gusta Miku!-me dijo muy emocionada.

¿Enserió?-dije algo sorprendido.

¡Claro que si!¡Ahora sal de mi habitación porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer!-me dijo algo enojada y emocionada, mi hermana si sabe mezclar emociones.

Bueno esta bien ya me voy y no te esponjes, gracias-dije y luego salí de su habitación y sentí que algo topo en su puerta lo que supuse fue que me tiro una almohada.  
Pero ahora que se que me gusta Miku ¿Que hago?

**Pov. Rin**  
Ahora se que a mi hermano le gusta Miku, pero aun debo averiguar quien le gusta a ella, pero ¿y si a Miku no le gusta Len? Eso le rompería el corazón a mi hermano, por eso si a Miku no le gusta Len, haré que le guste, no se como pero lo haré. ¡Un momento! Len esta entre los "sospechosos" , si solo tuviera mas pistas.¡Voy a espiar a Miku! ¡Voy a ser la espía del amor!  
Primero voy a hacer una lista de las cosas que necesito para espiar.

_"LISTA DE COSAS PARA ESPIAR A MIKU"_

*Camara fotográfica  
*Libreta para apuntes  
*Binoculares

¿Que mas puedo usar para espiar?  
Bueno, mientras se me ocurre algo mas, escribiré las "Frases de amor" de Miku en mi libreta.

5 minutos despues:  
Bueno, que mala letra tengo, pero si no me apuraba talves Miku vendría a pedirme su laptop.

**Pov. Miku**  
Esta bien debo aceptarlo, iré a pedirle mi laptop a Rin aunque ella ya halla visto el documento. ¡Soy una Baka por tener ese documento en el escritorio de mi laptop!

Toqué la puerta del cuarto de Rin y se oyó una voz.

Adelante-

Rin solo venia a pedirte que me devolvieras mi laptop- dije algo nerviosa

OK- dijo tranquila mientras me la daba.

Gracias Rin-dije y salí de su habitación.

¿Será que no vio el documento? Bueno al menos eso espero.

**Pov. Rin**  
¡Eso estuvo cerca! Que bueno que apunte sus "Frases de amor" ahora me dirigiré a la sala para cuando baje Miku seguir recolectando pistas.

**Pov. Narrador**  
Era un lindo día, Miku fue "sola" de compras pero ella no sabia que Rin la estaba siguiendo.  
Rin tomaba apuntes y tomaba fotos de cualquier cosa que le pareciera "sospechosa", y si estaba muy lejos la observaba desde los binoculares.

**Pov. Len**  
Kaito, Gakupo y Kiyoteru me arrastraron literalmente hacia el parque para ver si "podíamos conseguirnos" novia. Pero ahora que se que me gusta Miku, decidí escaparme de ellos, pero cuando me encuentren me mataran. Ellos estan "Preocupados" porque nunca me había interesado en alguna chica, pero no pienso decirles que me gusta Miku.  
Bueno, yo me escape hacia el centro comercial camine por varias tiendas observando que no vinieran esos 3 Bakas.

**Pov. Rin**  
Seguí a Miku hacia el centro  
comercial, tomaba apuntes y fotos de cualquier cosa que me pareciera que me podía servir como pista.  
La estaba siguiendo hasta que me di cuenta que no la podía seguir porque no habían lugares donde esconderse, entonces la observaba desde los binoculares, pero, observe que Miku esta observando a cierto punto, calcule el punto al que estaba viendo Miku y vi que estaba viendo a... ¿Len?  
Rápidamente lo apunte en mi libreta y me acerque tomando una foto.  
Len no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban observando, el estaba entretenido viendo varios videojuegos, así que me acerque a Miku.

¡Miku, que sorpresa!-

Rin me asustaste- me dijo sorprendida

Lo siento, ¿que estabas viendo?- pregunte disimulando que ya sabia.

¡N-nada, no te preocupes!- dijo algo... ¿Nerviosa y sonrojada?esto si era raro, ¿será que a Miku si le gusta Len?, bueno mejor le preguntare mas tarde.

Observe que estaban Kaito, Gakupo y Kiyoteru algo enojados buscando algo, pero no le preste mucha importancia.  
Paseaba con Miku por muchas tiendas de ropa y zapatos hablando de muchas cosas.

¿Estas escribiendo alguna canción?- pregunte para ver si sus "frases de amor" eran para una canción

No, no se ocurren ideas para una canción nueva-

¡Entonces dime ¿Quien es?!- pregunte desesperadamente.

¿¡QUE!?¿¡De que hablas!?- me pregunto algo confundida

Lo siento mucho, mira por curiosidad vi un documento en el escritorio de tu laptop que tenia de titulo "Frases de amor" y al leerlas supuse que te gustaba alguien y ¿¡Quiero saber quien es y porque no me dijiste antes!?- dije rápidamente y ella se quedo sorprendida de todo lo que dije.

**Pov. Miku**  
¡Rin sabia todo! Me puse muy nerviosa con lo que dijo, y me sorprendí mucho. Bueno solo me queda decirle la verdad.

Rin cálmate, mira, no te lo había dicho porque no estaba muy segura de mis sentimientos, por eso no te había dicho, y ahora creo que si me gusta alguien- dije muy nerviosa y creo que hasta me sonrojé un poco. Y me di cuenta de que Rin estaba muy sorprendida.

¿¡Y quien es el afortunado!?-me dijo casi gritando

T-tu hermano Len- dije extremadamente nerviosa por no saber como lo tomaría Rin.

¿¡Enserio!? ¡Sí! No estuve tan mal en mi investigación- dijo emocionada

¿Que investigación?- pregunte con gran curiosidad

Ya no importa- dijo para que no siguiera preguntando-

¿Pero que clase de inves...-

¿Ya sabias que Len esta en este centro comercial?- dijo sacándome del tema.

Eh si hace rato lo vi- dije olvidando el tema anterior- ¿Y eso que?-

¿ Le fuiste a hablar o a saludar?-

Etto... No.- dije algo decepcionada.

¿¡Porque no hiciste nada?- dijo de nuevo casi gritando.

Etto... Bueno porque...-

Ya no importa, vamos a buscarlo.- me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y salía corriendo muy rápido, me costaba seguirle el paso. -¡Mira allá esta!- dijo señalando a Len que estaba viendo unos videojuegos.

Cal-cálmate un po-poco por favor- dije entrecortada por que estaba corriendo muy rápido.

¿Te canse? Perdón- dijo con una cara muy adorable.

Te perdono eres mi amiga- dije con una sonrisa

Gracias, ahora vamos con Len-

**Pov. Rin**  
Mi investigación estaba en lo correcto ahora solo queda juntarlos.

Ibamos a donde estaba Len pero, de nuevo pasaron Kaito, Kiyoteru y Gakupo muy rápido a donde estaba Len, entonces eso era lo que estaban buscando. Ellos estaban muy enojados con Len, no tengo la mas mínima idea de porque, pero ya no pudimos ir nosotras con Len. Pero vimos que Len salió corriendo muy rápido y ellos lo seguían.

**Pov. Len**  
Esos Bakas me encontraron, cuando me di cuenta los 3 me estaban viendo sádicamente con auras oscuras a su alrededor, estaban muy enojados conmigo, y lo primero que hice fue correr como Sonic el erizo, mientras ellos me seguían, por suerte soy mas rápido que ellos.  
Y me dirigí a la casa perdiéndolos de vista y cuando llegue me dirigí a mi habitación.

**Pov. Rin**  
Estuve pensando ya que estoy con Miku en el centro comercial, ir a comprar algo de ropa bonita, talvez si Miku viste ropa bonita, Len se le confiese mas rápido.

-Miku ¿Que tal si vamos a comprar ropa?- pregunte dulcemente.

Claro, de todas formas necesito mejor ropa- dijo amablemente

Bueno y nos estuvimos un buen tiempo comprando ropa muy bonita.

**Pov. Narrador**  
Cuando Rin y Miku llegaron a la casa, todos las estaban esperando.

Les tenemos una noticia.- dijo Meiko poniendo suspenso.

¿ ¡Y cual es!?- pregunto Rin con emoción y curiosidad

La noticia que tenemos es que los productores llamaron y nos dijeron que dentro de 2 meses nos van a dar una semana de vacaciones en un hotel 5 estrellas que esta cerca de una playa, y dentro de 1 mes vuelve Mikuo.-dijo Luka emocionada.

¡Increíble! ¡Será divertido!- dijo Rin extremadamente emocionada y con estrellas en los ojos.

¡Ya va a volver mi hermano Mikuo! ¡Y tendremos vacaciones!- dijo Miku muy emocionada

Al igual que Rin todos se emocionaron. Pero aun tienen que esperar 2 meses para esa semana de vacaciones.

**_No olviden dejar sus Reviews, y tratare de actualizar pronto (••)/_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que lo disfruten, creo que fui muy mala con Len XD, gracias por leer (••)/**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A CRYPTON, ESTO NO ES CON FINES DW LUCRO, ES PARA FINES DE DIVERSION **

**_Capitulo 3 "El Castigo"_**

**Pov. Len**  
Eh estado pensando que si tenemos vacaciones en una hermosa playa, me le declare a Miku, pero, primero voy a planear todo, le comprare un regalo, etc. Lo bueno es que tengo una ventaja: Rin  
Mi hermana es la mejor amiga de Miku, sabe todo sobre ella, o al menos lo que yo no se de ella, porque Miku también es mi mejor amiga.  
Segui pensando en mi cuarto, pero Kaito, Gakupo y Kiyoteru tiraron la puerta de mi habitación de una patada, aun estaban furiosos por dejarlos y escaparme, y aun no había pagado mi "Castigo"

-¿¡Que les pasa!?- les grite por tirar la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¡Shota! ¿Porque te escapaste?- dijo Kaito insultando

- ¡No me digas shota!- grite para defenderme

-Entonces... Bishonen- dijo Kiyoteru para molestarme más.

- ¡Ni una forma de insulto!- dije para ya no recibir sus insultos

-Pero aun no has respondido,¿Porque te escapaste?-  
Pregunto Gakupo sádicamente

-Eh... Bueno... Etto- no sabia que decir, no les iba decir que ya me gustaba alguien

-No importa- dijo Kaito mostrando calma

-¿Me están perdonando?- pregunte con una esperanza.

-No, lo que quiero decir, es que no importa porque escapaste, sino que recibas tu castigo, ¿Verdad chicos?- dijo con un aura oscura.

- ¡SI!- le respondieron al mismo tiempo

-¿Que clase de castigo?- pregunte con miedo

- Dime que prefieres,¿Volver al parque para ver si consigues novia, o un cruel castigo?- dijo Kiyoteru sádicamente.

-Déjame pensarlo 5 minutos por favor- dije para pensar en la mejor opción

-Esta bien, pero 5 minutos- dijo seriamente.

_MIS PENSAMIENTOS_  
Opción 1: Yo en el parque con los chicos, consiguiendo "novia", pero me sentiría cruel, porque a mi ya me gusta Miku. Y ademas me le voy a declarar en la playa románticamente.  
Opción 2: Yo atado a una silla sin poder moverme, en un cuarto oscuro, ellos viéndome con una mirada sádica y dándome latigazos, o golpeándole, o dejándome ahí a que me coman las ratas, o dejando que me muera del hambre, o...

-Ya han acabado los 5 minutos ¿Cual decidiste?-dijo Kiyoteru viéndome sádicamente

- ¿¡Como!? ¡Si solo han pasado 2 minutos!- dije asustado porque en realidad solo habían pasado 2 minutos

-Empezaste a las 5:50 P.M. y ahora aqui son las 5:52 P.M. pero en alguna otra parte del mundo ya son o ya pasaron las 5:55 horas- dijo sabiamente

- ¿Que significa eso?- pregunto tontamente Kaito mientras nosotros tres nos pegábamos en la cara con la mano y una gota estilo anime.

- ¡Baka! Significa de que en otra parte del mundo ya pasaron los 5 minutos.- dijo sin tanta explicación para que Kaito entendiera

-Si, si, ¡Shota!¿Que eliges?- dijo cambiando de tema

- ¿Me dan una tercera opción?- dije para ver si me podían darme algo mejor

-Si- dijo Kiyoteru dándome una esperanza

-¿¡Y cual es!?- Pregunte esperanzado

- Entregarte a las fangirls- dijo eso decepcionandome

-¿ Me dejan ir a preguntarle a Rin?- dije porque ellos dejaban que le fuera a preguntar a Rin, ella me daría la mejor opción

-Esta bien, pero nosotros te vigilaremos- dijo mientras empezábamos a salir de mi habitación y me dirigía a la habitación de mi hermana Rin, mientras ellos me miraban escondidos desde lejos.  
Toque su puerta y ella abrió casi instantáneamente.

-¿Que quieres?-me pregunto algo molesta

-Quiero que me aconsejes.-

-¿De que?-

-Dime cual es la mejor opción para mi castigo:  
1 Salir al parque a conseguir novia  
2 Un cruel castigo  
3 Ser entregado a las fangirls-

-Primero que nada, ¿Porque te castigan ahora los chicos?- pregunto antes de darme una respuesta

-Bueno, porque me escape de ellos mientras trataban de conseguir chicas- dije recordando- Y me escape porque sé que me gusta Miku- eso se lo susurre al oído.

- Bueno, creo que la mejor opción para ti seria el cruel castigo- dijo algo decepcionada

-¿Porque?- pregunte algo asustado por lo que me podían hacer lo chicos

- Solo cree en mi- dijo para calmarme

- Esta bien- dije algo decepcionado y regrese con los chicos

-¿¡Que te dijo!?- me gritaron los 3 Bakas al mismo tiempo

-Que recibiera el cruel castigo- dije con miedo de lo que pudieran hacerme

Ellos empezaron a reírse malvadamente con auras oscuras y ojos rojos, mientras yo con una gota estilo anime.

- Bueno, armemos tu castigo, nosotros tres aportaremos cada uno una idea, al final juntaremos las tres ideas. Yo digo vistamoslo de Maid.- dijo Kiyoteru malvadamente

-Y que trabaje en una tienda de trajes de baño por un día- dijo Bakaito malvadamente y sonriendo

- Para atraer clientes- dijo Gakupo riéndose malvadamente.

-Entonces quedo: Que lo vistamos de Maid para que trabaje en una tienda de trajes de baño para que atraiga clientes- dijo Kiyoteru y despues se empezó a reírse malvadamente

-¿¡Porque eso!?- pregunte asustado

-Porque eres Bishonen- dijo Gakupo burlándose de mi

-¿Eso será hoy?- Pregunte decepcionado

-No, eso será mañana por que dije por un día. Hoy conseguiré el traje y le iré a decir a la dueña de la tienda que te de trabajo por un día- dijo Kaito mientras empezaban a salir de mi habitación

- OK- dije muy decepcionado - ¿¡Y la puerta!?- porque tiraron mi puerta y se iban a ir sin siquiera ayudarme

-Arréglala tu solo- dijo Kiyoteru y no me quedo otra opción porque si Meiko había bebido Sake era peligroso.

**Pov. Rin**  
Pobre mi hermano, el termina pagando castigos cuando no quiere hacer la cosas que quieren esos 3.  
Elegí el cruel castigo por que ir de nuevo al parque a que consigan novia haría que Len se sintiera peor, y ser entregado a las Fangirls no seria una buena opción, ¿Cual seria el "Cruel castigo"?  
Bueno ya que nos avisaron de la semana de vacaciones, Miku y yo decidimos prepararnos desde ahora para que no nos falte nada, así que mañana iremos de nuevo al centro comercial a una tienda de trajes de baño.

**Pov. Len**  
_AL DIA SIGUIENTE:_  
Son las 6 de la mañana mejor duermo un poco mas, o al menos eso quería, pero no pude porque oí que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación con insistencia, para luego la tirarla de algún golpe (Ya la había reparado), cuando pude divisar quien era o mejor dicho quienes eran, pues vi a Kaito y Kiyoteru.

- ¿¡Porque otra vez tiraron la puerta!?- les grite porque ayer que la tiraron y no me ayudaron a arreglarla-

-¡No importa, ponte el traje rápido, Shota!- dijo Kaito gritándome

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a arreglarla esta vez- dijo Kiyoteru intentando calmarme

- ¿Y Gakupo?-pregunte intentando cambiar de tema

-Esta en el patio, para vigilar que no se te ocurra escapar por la ventana- dijo Kiyoteru viendo amenazante

-Esta bien, pero salgan- dije echándolos para ponerme el traje de Maid para recibir mi castigo.

Cuando acabe de ponerme el traje, acomode mi cabello para que no fuera el mismo y que no se notara que fuera YO, ya que si alguien aparte de esos 3 Bakas sabe que soy yo seria de lo peor.

-Muy bien Maid vámonos ya- dijo entrando a mi habitación junto con Kaito- ¿Eres Len o Rin?- pregunto no se si burlándose o de verdad parecía una Maid

-¡Soy Len!-

-Es que no parece que fueras Len, mas bien te pareces un poco a Rin- dijo burlándose- no importa, vámonos-dijo empezando a salir de mi habitación

-Nos dirigimos al centro comercial directo a la tienda de trajes de baño.  
Cuando llegamos empece a hacer todo lo que la dueña me iba diciendo para atraer clientes.  
Ya son las 10:00 A.M. siento que el tiempo va pasando muy lento... Espera un momento, esas chicas que vienen a esta tienda son... ¿¡Rin y Miku!? Tengo que irme mientras ellas vienen.

**Pov. Rin**  
Ya son las 10:00 A.M. estamos en el centro comercial directo a la tienda de trajes de baño.

-¡Mira Rin una Maid esta atrayendo clientes!- me dijo emocionada

-¿Enserio?- pregunte porque se me hizo muy raro

-Si, pero no la puedo ver bien desde aquí acerquémonos un poco mas.

Caminamos un poco y me di cuenta de que esa Maid se parecía mucho a mi, ¡Un momento! es...es...¿¡Len!? No es posible ese Baka a estado muy cerca de Kaito, ese Bakaito actúa un poco como Hentai (Pervertido) y se le esta pegando, debo actuar rápido.

- Miku puedes quedarte un momento aquí tengo que ir a hacer algo rápido-

-Esta bien, me sentare en esta banca- dijo mientras se sentaba y yo iba directo hacia mi hermano que había empezado a huir por que ya me había visto

**Pov. Len**  
¡Oh no! Rin se dio cuenta, pero creo que ella sabe que es por el castigo y no pensara en matarme...¿O si?  
¡Yo creo que si piensa matarme, viene furiosa a mi!¡Mejor huyo!

**Pov. Miku**  
Me pregunto ¿Que fue a hacer Rin?

Al minuto me di cuenta que Rin estaba persiguiendo a esa Maid, era raro ¿La conocemos? O ¿Rin la conoce? Bueno no la e visto bien así que mejor le preguntare.

**Pov. Narrador**  
Miku se quedo esperando en una banca que estaba cerca, Rin salió corriendo a donde estaba Len y el empezó a huir.

- ¡Baka! ¿¡Adonde vas!? ¡No te escaparas de mi!- grito hacia Len echa una furia

- ¿¡De que hablas!?- grito mientras intentaba ir mas rápido pues Rin lo estaba alcanzando, ella es mas rápida cuando esta furiosa

-¡Mírate! ¿¡Porque demonios estas vestido de Maid!? ¡Se te esta pegando lo Hentai y Baka de Kaito!- grito furiosa

-¡No Rin espera te lo expli...- No pudo terminar de hablar porque Rin cuando ya estaba cerca se le lanzo cayendo ambos al suelo, Rin encima de Len.

-¡Si no me dices la verdad te golpeare porque ya no puedes hacer nada!- dijo de una manera amenazadora

-OK, te diré la verdad aunque tu la sabes-dijo jadeando por correr tanto y tan rápido

-¿Eh?- dijo confundida

- Mira estoy vestido así y trabajando en esa tienda, porque ese es el "Cruel castigo" de los chicos- dijo calmando su furia un poco

-¿Es la verdad? O si no ya sabes lo que te va a pasar- dijo sacando un aura oscura

-S-si es la verdad- dijo con un poco de miedo por como estaba su hermana

- Ahora si me permites, jajajajajajaja...-dijo y empezó a reírse sin parar

-¿¡Por que te ríes!?- dijo enojado por la actitud de su hermana

- ¡Solo mírate, de verdad pareces Maid! ¡Entonces por eso te dicen Bishonen!- dijo entre risas y burlándose de Len

-One-chan- dijo tristemente

- Ya tengo que volver con Miku, quédate aquí hasta que salgamos de la tienda, ¿Entendiste?-

-Si entiendo-

Rin volvió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Miku, y ella aun estaba esperándola sentada en la banca.

- Miku ya volví- dijo alegremente

- Rin, ¿porque estabas corriendo a esa Maid?- pregunto curiosamente

- ¿D-de que hablas Miku, yo corriendo a la Maid?- eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para evitar el tema, y que Miku no supiera que era Len

-Es que yo vi que saliste corriendo hacia la...- no pudo terminar porque Rin la interrumpió

-Se nos va a hacer tarde mejor vamos a comprar los trajes de baño- dijo con una tierna cara que sabia que Miku no iba a negar

- Si, pero ¿Después me dirás?-

-Seguro, algún día lo sabrás-dijo empezando a caminar

-Esta bien-dijo amablemente y empezó a seguir a Rin

**Pov. Len**  
Rin pensaba que se me estaba pegando lo Hentai de Kaito, es cierto Kaito aveces actúa un poco como Hentai. ¡Sentí que Rin me iba a matar! Bueno tengo que esperar un poco para volver a esa tienda de nuevo, bueno mejor para mi. O peor ahí viene Kaito y me va a mandar directo a la tienda, bueno el es fácil de engañar pensare en algo.

-¿¡Len porque no estas en tu puesto!?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

- Eh... bueno quería comprar un... Helado- dije eso porque había una heladería cerca y Kaito es un loco por los helados

-A solo era eso- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Si quieres te invito a uno- dije porque así lo distraería por un buen rato

-¿¡ENSERIO!?- me pregunto muy emocionado

-Si claro- y fuimos a comprar los helados, y al muy Baka se le había olvidado lo del "Cruel castigo", así que nos quedamos hablando por unas 2 horas hasta que el se acordó.

-¡Me había olvidado del castigo, los chicos me mataran!- dijo muy asustado.

-Cierto, mejor volveré al trabajo-  
dije para calmarlo, porque las chicas ya no deben estar ahí.

**Pov. Rin**  
Solo era por lo del "Cruel castigo" se me había olvidado, bueno ahora que lo se ya no me interesa.  
Entramos y nos tardamos un poco para elegir un traje de baño perfecto para nosotras, pero elegimos unos trajes que parecían que estaban hechos para nosotras, aunque eran casi iguales o mejor dicho iguales a los que usamos en el video de la canción "Summer Idol", pero nos quedaban perfectos, le tendré que conseguir unos pañuelos a Len, porque solo vio el vídeo desde la computadora y no en persona, así que mejor es prevenir que lamentar.  
Y yo también trato de impresionar a una persona: ¡A MIKUO!  
Bueno, no le he dicho a Miku que me gusta su hermano, pero pronto se lo diré o talvez le diga a Len, porque el es el mejor amigo de Mikuo y así como el me dijo que le gusta mi mejor amiga ósea Miku, le voy a decir a mi onii-chan mis sentimientos.

Así que después de comprar los trajes de baño, pasamos a un restaurante a comer y después volvimos a la casa.  
Me pregunto ¿como le va a Len?

**Pov. Len**  
El tiempo seguía pasando muy lento, o al menos eso sentía. Hasta que al fin llegaron las 6:00 P.M. ¡Hora de irme! Los chicos llegaron y me dijeron que mi "Cruel castigo" ha terminado, ¡Estoy tan feliz!. Me cambie en los baños del centro comercial y me arregle un poco el cabello, para que nadie en la casa notara algo raro.  
Fuimos directo a la casa y cuando llegamos fui directo a mi habitación, parece que Kiyoteru arreglo la puerta, en fin iba apuntando en una libreta cada pequeño detalle que se me ocurriera para lo que va a pasar en el viaje

**Pov. Rin**  
Vi que Len entro a su habitación, me puse muy nerviosa, pues tengo que decirle que me gusta su mejor amigo, Mikuo, pero con valentía me dirigí a su habitación y empece a tocar, y tocar, pero no habría, así que tire su puerta de una patada, pero el estaba tan cansado que estaba dormido y no se despertó ni con el ruido de la puerta, pero vi que tenia una libreta en su mano, me dio curiosidad, así que la tome lentamente para que no se despertara y cuando la agarre me fui a mi habitación para leer lo que tenia escrito.

¿¡QUE!? El se le piensa declarar a Miku en la playa y ya empezó a preparar todo, al fin Len va a hacer algo bueno, y yo que pensaba que era raro, ¡Miku, te llevaras una linda sorpresa! ¡Y yo voy a colaborar!

**Bueno ¿que les pareció? No importa, esperen la actualización del cap 4.**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Que tal lectores? Perdonen la tardanza **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENCION**

**Capitulo 4 Los sentimientos de Rin y su ayuda**

**Pov. Len**

¡Aaah! Que sueño, bueno a seguir lo que no termine ayer... ¿¡Que le paso a la puerta de mi habitación!?, ¿¡Y mi libreta!? Oh no, si alguno de esos 3 Bakas entro a mi habitación y tiene mi libreta... ¡Estoy muerto!

¿Y si la bote en la noche? Mejor será buscarla, ¿Donde estará?

Busque y busque pero no la halle, así que el que actúe raro es quien tiene mi libreta y tiro la puerta.

Me cambie la ropa, y baje a la cocina a desayunar, pero no había nadie, creo que aun están dormidos, mientras se despiertan mejor iré a arreglar la puerta de mi habitación.

¡Quien haya sido, me las pagara! Solo Rin debe saber hasta ahora de mis sentimientos hacia Miku, talves cuando sienta la necesidad le dire a alguien más... Pero ¿A quien?

Gakupo y Kiyoteru, no saben disimular nada, y me andarían molestando, entonces ellos no son una opción.

Kaito... No es una buena opción, molesta mucho, y a un Baka como a el no se le contaría un secreto así por así.

¿Quien más?... Ya se, Mikuo, él es el de mas confianza, solo hay un pequeño problema, el es mi mejor amigo y es un poco celoso con su hermana Miku, ¿Como lo tomara?, ¿Se enojara conmigo?

Pero no me queda ninguna opción, el viene mas o menos dentro de un mes, así que le diré, ojalá no se lo tomé mal.

¡Ah!¿Ya se habrá despertado alguien? ¡Tengo hambre! ¿A quien le toca hacer el desayuno? Ya son las 7:00 A.M. Ya es hora de desayunar.

¡Que mal, hoy comere a las 8:30! ¡Le toca a Kaito! El se despierta tarde y se tarda cocinando, no se porqué, bueno mejor iré a descansar un rato mas.

**Pov. Rin**

Bueno ya es hora de ir a la habitación de mi hermano a decirle mis sentimientos hacia Mikuo, pero quizá no se haya despertado aún, mejor practico un poco.

¡No puedo hacerlo! Creo que mejor improvisaré, espero no ponerme tan nerviosa, talves porque Mikuo es la primera persona que me a gustado, pero aún no se como lo tomara Len, solo espero que se lo tome bien y que me pueda ayudar, también aprovechare para decirle si lo puedo ayudar con lo que piensa hacer.

Iré a ver si ya esta despierto.

**Pov. Narrador**

Rin se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano Len, cuando llego antes de tocar trago un poco de saliva por lo nerviosa que iba, entonces toco.

-Adelante!- se oyó una voz que obviamente era la de Len

-Esta bien- dijo ya algo nerviosa, mientras que Len le llego una sospecha de que Rin era la que tenia su libreta

-¿Rin?- pregunto disimulando curiosidad

-Si te t-tengo que decir algo- dijo nerviosa

-¡Devuélveme mi libreta!- dijo algo molesto con Rin, mientras ella con una gota estiló anime

-Mira en primer lugar yo venia a decirte que me gusta tu mejor amigo Mikuo...- le dijo muy... Calmada? **_(N/A: Esa Rin puede cambiar rápido de emoción XD) _**pero Len la interrumpió.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo extrañado y sorprendido

- Si, si, y en segundo lugar si tengo tu libreta y te venia a ofrecer mi ayuda- le dijo emocionada.

-Si estas tu yo no puedo tener privacidad- dijo algo enojado

-Si pero déjame ayudarte- dijo rogándole

-Pero después querrás que te devuelva un favor- dijo decepcionado

-Si te ayudo, al menos ayúdame un poco a mi- dijo con una cara adorable para que Len aceptara.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?- pregunto curiosamente

-En al menos darme algo de información sobre Mikuo- dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Len de nuevo

-¿Enserio? ¿Pero me ayudaras?- pregunto para estar mas seguro

-¡Claro! Yo te ayudare- dijo mientras Len se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y se le acercó

-Entonces acepto- dijo ya tranquilo- Un momento... ¡Dame mi libreta!- grito a Rin porque ella ya estaba saliendo de la habitación

- Esta bien- dijo tirándole la libreta a Len

**Pov. Len**

Rin me sorprendió con eso de "Me gusta tu mejor amigo Mikuo", pero cuando entro me llego la sospecha de que ella tenia mi libreta, pero me va a ayudar a cambio de que la ayude pero no se muy bien en que la puedo ayudar pero veremos que pasará cuando venga Mikuo, la verdad lo extraño porque como me a dicho Rin estar con esos 3 Bakas me esta afectando, espero que los días pasen rápido y que me vaya bien con Miku.

**Pov. Rin**

¡Lo hice! Le pude decir a mi querido onii-chan que me gusta Mikuo. ¡Tengo Hambre! Ya son las 8:30 y creo que ya hay alguien despierto mejor iré a la cocina.

**Pov. Narrador**

En la cocina Kaito ya había echo la comida y solo estaban esperando a Rin y a Len para desayunar.

-Rin podrías por favor ir a llamar a tu hermano- dijo Luka amablemente

-Claro, ya vuelvo- dijo Rin mientras subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su hermano

Cuando llego solo gritó.

-¡Baka Onii-chan, baja a desayunar!- dijo gritando a todo pulmón hasta los que estaban en la cocina la escucharon y talvez algunas personas de afuera.

-Rin no tienes que gritar tan fuerte para que te pueda escuchar- dijo algo enojado

-Entonces vamos- dijo mientras caminaba ignorando lo que había

dicho Len

Cuando llegaron se sentaron para desayunar lo que Kaito había cocinado, era tarde todos tenían hambre.

-Itadakimasu (Buen Provecho)- dijeron al unísono todos y empezaron a comer.

Después de comer Rin y Len se fueron a la habitación de Rin, a los demás le pareció algo raro pero no le prestaron importancia.

Cuando llegaron Len saco un lápiz y su libreta al igual que Rin, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente hasta que Rin rompió el silencio

-Esta bien salgamos al centro comercial- dijo emocionada

-¿Para que?- pregunto Len extrañado

-Para ver si hay algún buen regalo para Miku, recuerda que en tu libreta apuntaste que necesitabas un regalo, veremos si encontramos alguna pulsera o algún anillo que sea perfecto para ella- dijo hacia su hermano que le miraba emocionado

-Esta bien vayamos- dijo felizmente Len

Cuando salieron de la habitación se oyó una voz, esa voz era la de Kaito.

-¡Iré al centro comercial a hacer las compras!- dijo fuerte para que todos escucharan y se oyó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrandose

-¡No! ¿¡y ahora que hacemos!? ¡Ese Bakaito ira al centro comercial!- exclamo Len tristemente

-Talvez no sea tan malo- dijo Rin para calmarlo

-¿¡No sera malo!? Rin, ¿Ya olvidaste la ultima vez que él nos vio a nosotros dos en el centro comercial?- dijo haciéndola recordar

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, eso fue muy malo- dijo dándole un pequeño escalofrío

_RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS_

Rin y Len caminando por el centro comercial, y se topan con Kaito.

-Kaito ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Rin viendo algo curiosa a Kaito

-Solo hacia las compras ¿y ustedes?- pregunto pícaramente Kaito

-Solo teníamos hambre y venimos a comer- dijo felizmente Len-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo al ver que Kaito estaba algo sorprendido

-No es nada, solo que pensaba que estaban aquí en una cita- dijo Kaito mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿¡QUE!?-dijeron los Kagamine al unísono al escuchar a Kaito

-Si yo pensaba que eran gemelos con otra relación- dijo molestándolos, todas las personas que estaban cerca oyeron la conversación.

Los gemelos no sabían como reaccionar ante lo que dijo Kaito y como los miraban las personas, así que ambos llenos de vergüenza por lo ocurrido se fueron corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

_FIN RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS_

-Mira Len si lo encontramos lo amenazare, le diré que si nos molesta le haré la llave maestra que Luka me enseño- dijo la pequeña rubia para calmar a su hermano

-De algo sirvió que Luka te enseñara eso, nos ayudara mucho por que Kaito no para de molestarnos a nosotros dos. Ahora ¿Vamos?-pregunto el rubio ansioso por ir

-¡Sí!-dijo Rin igual de ansiosa que Len

_**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**_

Los gemelos observaban cada detalle de todas las tiendas para ver que encontraban, y pronto se detuvieron en una tienda

-¿Que te parece?- pregunto la rubia a su gemelo mostrándole un lindo anillo con una nota musical color Aqua y pequeñas decoraciones a los lados.

-¡Es Perfecto!-dijo muy feliz Len por que en serio ese anillo era precioso

-Si, no me esperaba encontrar un anillo así de precioso, vamos a comprarlo- dijo mientras entraba a la tienda

Ellos entraron y vieron el anillo y su cajita, lo tomaron y lo compraron, el precio era algo alto pero mientras le gustara a Miku a Len no le importaba.

Siguieron caminando en el centro comercial, pues Rin dijo que le quería comprar algo a Mikuo, así que como Len prometio ayudarla, así fue.

-Oye, ¿Que te parece?- dijo Len señalando unos audífonos negros con detalles Aqua

-¿Crees que le gusten a Mikuo?-pregunto la rubia viéndolos muy bien, cada detalle.

-Créeme, le encantaran. Conozco muy bien a mi mejor amigo, aparte yo no dude cuando me mostraste el anillo- dijo el rubio convenciendo a su gemela

-Se ven muy bonitos, esta bien los llevare- dijo la rubia entrando a la tienda

Cuando salieron se toparon con Kaito, él iba a decir algo pero Rin se le lanzó encima y empezó a golpearlo y Kaito termino con un dedo de la mano completamente doblado hacia atrás.

-Y yo que creía que lo ibas a matar, pero no tengo tanta suerte- dijo Len hacia su hermana

-¡Oye! ¿Por que te me tiraste encima?- pregunto Kaito por fin algo lógico

-Fue para evitar problemas- dijo Rin defendiendose

-¿Evitar problemas? No entiendo- dijo Kaito, ya cuando los gemelos pensaban que era un poco mas inteligente

-Olvídalo- dijo Len para quitar el tema

-Si era para evitar problemas, ¿Por que un guardia nos sacó del centro comercial?- los Kagamine se sorprendieron un poco porque Kaito estaba razonando

-¡OLVIDALO!- dijeron al unísono los Kagamine

-Ok, ya, solo vámonos- dijo Kaito y empezaron a caminar, como siempre con cuidado por si habían fans.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kaito de una bolsa saco un helado y empezó a comérselo, mientras que los Kagamine se llevaron lo que habían comprado oculto para que nadie sospechara, cada uno a su habitación a guardarlo en un buen lugar donde no se viera a simple vista.

**_UNA SEMANA DESPUES_**

A pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, a Kaito ya se le curó el dedo **(N/A:Por Masoquista ^_− )**, quedando faltantes 3 semanas para la llegada de Mikuo y un mes y 3 semanas para las vacaciones.

Todos estaban en la sala de la casa Vocaloid y suena el teléfono y Meiko contesta.

-¿Quien habla?. Si. ¿¡Enserio!?. OK. Les diré. Chao- dijo Meiko colgando

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Luka

-Era el productor y dijo que mañana vendrán dos integrantes nuevos a la casa- dijo la castaña tomando a todos por sorpresa

-"Espero que no sea tan malo"- pensó Len preocupado de como le podría ir si llegaba un chico

-"¿Que tal me iría si viene una chica mas linda que yo?"-pensaba desesperadamente Rin

**Dejen sus reviews y denme mas ideas porque ya no tengo, y que tan largo quieren que lo haga así hago mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**GRACIAS POR LEE MI HISTORIA**


End file.
